RWBY: What if?
by Whiterose-Bumblebee
Summary: An uneventful day where the teams main concern was wether or not to go outside turned into Yang telling Weiss about Rubys feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first RWBY fan fic and my first time using this site. I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. I want to also thank my friend for proof reading this. criticism is excepted as long as you're not to mean. So with that lets start the chapter. **

It was just a normal day at beacon academy the sun is shining and everyone is enjoying the summer air…well everyone except for the members of team rwby

"Come on Weiss! It's a nice day today you shouldn't be spending it inside" ruby said lightly tugging on Weiss' shirt not wanting to annoy her more then she already was

"I don't have to go outside if I don't want to" Weiss said then looked at Blake who was reading "Blake isn't going outside so why should I"

Blake closed her book "actually I think it would be nice to get some fresh air for a bit"

Weiss glared at Blake "you just love torturing me don't you"

Blake shrugged then stood up and stretched "not really I just think it would be nice to get some fresh air and by the looks of you it seems you could use some sun"

"Well that settles it" Yang said grabbing Blake's arm and pulling her out the door

Ruby started walking out the door "wait! I almost forgot" she turned around not realizing that Weiss was right behind she then ran into Weiss knocking her over and falling on top of the heiress

Ruby held herself up trying not to squish the slightly smaller girl under her "Weiss I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

Weiss sighed "its ok Ruby just try to be more careful next time…" 'why am I being nice to Ruby all of a sudden…and why is my heart racing'

Ruby noticed that Weiss' face was a little red "are you okay Weiss your face is a little red?" Ruby then put the back of her hand on Weiss' forehead "you don't seem hot…" Ruby removed her hand and replaced it with her lips, causing Weiss' blush to darken

"Ruby you idiot! What are you doing!?" Weiss tried to pushing Ruby off of her but failed

Ruby looked at her confused "what's wrong? All I did was check your temperature and the best way to do that is with your lips"

"Hey Ruby what's taking so long is the princess being stubborn…" Yang looked at the sight in front of her and a big grin appeared on her face "so you finally put the moves on her!" Yang said then burst out laughing

Ruby quickly got off of Weiss in panic then covering her sister's mouth with her hands "no I didn't! You pretty much just told her about my crush on her!"

Weiss was still sitting on the floor taking in what just happened she then stood up and pulled Ruby off of her, her still laughing sister and sat her down on the bed "Yang can you leave us alone for a bit"

Yang grinned "sure thing princess just don't break her" then Yang left before Weiss could reply

Weiss stood in front of Ruby with her hands on her hips "you are going to explain what just happened"

Ruby sighed and looked Weiss in the eyes "I am in love with you and I have been for a while it all started after that one night you brought me coffee and I realized that you can be a nice and caring person and under that icy shell of yours is a lonely girl that just wants to be loved…"

Weiss could feel tears start to form in her eyes "is that the only reason why you love me just because I look like a lonely girl who you can take advantage of!"

Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug "that is not the reason at all…I love you because you're smart, funny, beautiful and a strong person you know how to take a hit and defend yourself and the people you care about. I love it when you get all flustered cause it makes you look even more adorable than you already are" Ruby tightened her hold on Weiss "you are the most wonderful and cutest person I've met and I will always love you"

Weiss pulled away from the hug to look Ruby in the eyes "Ruby from the first day I met you I thought you were just this stupid clumsy girl that snuck her way into beacon but when I got put on your team and saw that you were actually really smart and deserved to be in this school I also recently started to feel something towards you but I never understood what those feelings where so I just decided to put them off for a while tell they came back and I found out that the feeling I have for you is…love"

"Will you two just kiss already! By how much time you guys spend talking I could have got some popcorn" Yang said standing at the door with Blake

Weiss and Ruby looked away from each other blushing

Blake grabbed Yang by the arm and started pulling her away from the room "come on Yang let's give them some privacy"

Ruby waited tell Blake and Yang to leave the room "so d-do you want me to make the f-first move" Ruby said fidgeting with her hands

"o-okay…" Weiss said trying to calm the blush that was on her face

Ruby blushed even more "c-close your eyes…" Weiss looked at her for a few seconds before closing hey eyes, Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss loving the feeling of Weiss' lips on hers after a few seconds they pulled away with flushed faces

Yang and Blake came back in to the room a few minutes after "Yang was the first to speak "so how was it?"

Ruby smiled and held Weiss' hand "I'm not telling"

"Aw please! I'm your sister I deserve to know how my little sisters first kiss!" Yang said trying to make a cute puppy dog face that Ruby would use to get her way

"Sorry sis but I'm not saying a thing" Ruby replied not falling for her sisters puppy dog eyes

Yang turned to Blake "Blakey help me!"

"I'm staying out of this" Blake said grabbing a book and flipping to the page where she last read

Weiss yawned then stood up and grabbed her pajama's "I don't know about you to but I'm tired so I'm going to bed" she then walked into the bathroom to get changed

Ruby stood up and stretched "I think we should all get ready for bed considering its 9:15 and we have school tomorrow"

Blake nodded her head in agreement then looked at Yang "you should go to bed as well"

Yang sighed "fine I'll go to bed…"

Everyone finished getting ready and crawled into their own beds except for Ruby who decided to sleep with Weiss for the night

Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss' waist "goodnight Weiss…"

"Goodnight Ruby…" Weiss said before passing out with a smile on her face


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This chapter and possibly the next are going to focus more on Yang and Blake becoming a couple. Then after that I will go back to Weiss x Ruby. Criticism is expected it helps me become a better writer. **

Ruby woke up to the sound of her scroll going off she quickly turned off the alarm hoping that it didn't wake up the sleeping heiress. Ruby noticed that Weiss was still sleeping peacefully and managed to crawl out of bed with out disturbing her.

"Good morning Ruby" Blake said walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Morning Blake" Ruby replied grabbing her towel "Did you leave any warm water for me?"

"Yes I did there should be enough for all of us if your sister doesn't take it all up after you" Blake replied putting her towel away.

Ruby laughed a little while walking into the bathroom. She took her clothes off and ran the water before stepping into the tub. Ruby went to reach for her shampoo when she saw Weiss' and decided to use hers. Ruby finished her shower then walked out of the room to find Blake on her bed reading a book and Yang who looks like she just got of bed that moment. Knowing her she probably did

"Good morning Yang" Ruby said putting her towel away then walking over to Weiss and shaking her gently "Come on Weiss time to get up"

Weiss opened her eyes and sat up stretching her arms in the air "morning Ruby…"

"Hurry up princess I want to shower before class starts" Yang said sitting on the end of Blake's bed

Weiss didn't respond she just stood up and walked to the bathroom. Eight minutes later and Weiss came out of the bathroom looking fully awake and ready for the day.

"Yang is going to be awhile so Weiss and I are going to go get breakfast right now if you would like to join us Blake" Ruby suggested while putting on her cloak

"You guys go ahead ill stay here and wait for Yang" Blake replied without looking away from her book

Ruby didn't bother asking why Blake wanted to stay and left the dorm with Weiss

Fifteen minutes pasted and Yang finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed "Hey where did Weiss and Ruby go?"

Blake closed her book and walked past Yang to the door "They went to the cafeteria to get breakfast which is what we are going to do right now"

Yang grinned "aww the cute little kitty waited for me I feel so loved!"

Blake held back a blush and just ignored the blonde and walked down the hallway

Yang watched Blake walk down the hallway swaying her hips "I'm going to get me some of that bellabooty" Yang snickered at her own little comment and followed Blake.

Yang finished getting her food and joined her team and team JNPR. While walking past Ruby Yang could smell the scent of vanilla "Hey Ruby why do you smell like vanilla?"

Ruby's face turned bright red "I-I uh… I used Weiss' shampoo"

"You what!?" Weiss yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room

"I'm sorry! I saw your shampoo and I decided that I would use some cause I love the way you smell…" Ruby replied

Weiss let out a sigh "I don't really care if you use it just tell me if you do"

Yang couldn't help but laugh a bit. Yang took her seat beside Blake and could smell her shampoo _'my shampoo must be strong because I can smell my own hair…'_ Yang sat there with a confused look on her face witch didn't go unnoticed by Phyrra

"Is there something wrong Yang?" Phyrra asked

"Ya is it weird that I can smell myself?" Yang replied causing everyone to look at her like she was crazy

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy I can literally smell my lilac scented shampoo!" Yang said

Blake hid her blush behind her book.

"Now that you mention it I can smell it to" Ruby said then looked at Blake and grinned "hey Yang stand up and move away from the table a bit"

Yang didn't question Ruby's idea and did as she said

"Now Phyrra come sit were Yang was" Ruby said

Phyrra got up and sat by Blake "I can smell lilacs to"

Ruby grinned even more "ok now everyone come and stand around Blake"

Everyone picked up on what Ruby was doing and stood around Blake. They all confirmed that they smelled the lilac scented shampoo.

Yang grinned and walked towards Blake who was trying to hide her self behind her book "looks like Ruby isn't the only shampoo stealer"

Blake stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria before anyone could ask questions

Blake ran to the forest of forever fall and sat in a tree and buried her face in her hands. It had been a few hours since the whole shampoo thing happened and Blake decided that it was time to go back but a voice stopped her.

"Aw is the little kitty stuck in the tree" Cinder said with a mocking voice

Blake glared at Cinder and jumped down from the tree to be eye level with her "why are you here?"

"I', here to get you" Cinder said and with a snap of her fingers two people appeared behind Blake and grabbed a hold of her

"Let me go!" Blake elbowed one of them in the gut but the soon recovered and knocked Blake out.

"Blake!" Yang called out running towards her

"Aw man I was hoping to get away without being caught" Cinder sighed then looked at Yang "listen I don't have time to deal with you so if you could just-"

Yang punched Cinder in the stomach "what do you want with Blake!"

Cinder glared at Yang "I'm taking Blake away from this place"

"I won't let you do that! And besides what right do you have to take Blake away from here" Yang yelled getting ready to punch Cinder again.

Cinder smirked "because I'm her mother"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/U) I Know I said that Blake and Yang becoming a couple would happen in this chapter but sadly it's not. It might take a few cause I am a mean person. Please enjoy and Review. I do not own RWBY.**

"Because I am her mother"

Yang stared at in shock then looked to Blake "she's kidding right?"

Blake shook her head "sadly she isn't Cinder is my mother…"

"B-but she's not a faunas so why are you-" Yang got slapped across the face by Cinder

"Her dad is a faunas you blonde bimbo who else do you think she got her faunas traits from" Cinder said before dodging one of Yang's punches "I've had enough for one day so I will be taking my leave now"

Yang gritted her teeth "If you think you're leaving with Blake then you have another thing coming!" Yang charged Cinder but before she could reach her she heard the sound of a gun being shot and she fell to the ground with blood pouring out her side.

"YANG!" Blake called out before the henchman who was holding her knocked her out and carried her onto the airship.

Yang could feel her self losing consciousness and the last thing she saw was Cinder smirking at her before everything went dark.

Yang woke up in the school infirmary wondering why her side hurt and why Ruby was hugging her crying "what…happened?"

Ruby pulled out of the hug to look at her sister "me and Weiss found you laying on the ground in forever fall forest with a gun shot wound and you were bleeding every where…" Ruby took a moment to breathe then continued "We brought you to the infirmary as fast as we could and you've been out for three days"

"Three days!-" Yang yelled sitting up fast but soon regretting it because of the sharp pain in her side forcing her to lay back down

Ruby looked at her sister with concern "you shouldn't be moving you haven't fully recovered yet"

The pain subsided and the vents of what happened in the forest came flooding back and Yang almost jumped out of bed again but remembered not to. Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gripped it firmly "where's Blake?"

Ruby looked down at her lap forcing back another set of tears "she's been gone this whole time…"

Yang slammed her fist into the wall forming a big dent "Dammit! So it wasn't a dream they did take her…"

Ruby quickly extinguished the small flame on the wall "who did?"

"Cinder and her henchmen took Blake and I don't know where she could possibly be" Yang said almost in tears

"Well that's not very good now is it" Professor Ozpin commented

Ruby looked at Ozpin with worry "what should we do?"

Ozpin took a drink from his cup "for now you should attend classes like normal and I will inform you if I find anything about Blake and her whereabouts"

"So your telling us to just sit around and do nothing well are team mate could be in trouble! I don't care what you say I am not going to sit here and wait! I will go find her myself!" Yang yelled flaring her aura

"I'm afraid you won't be going any where with that injury" Ozpin said well walking out the door "Oh and miss Xiao Long can you please not burn the infirmary down"

Yang calmed down and sighed "fine…"

"I'm going out to go look for Blake" Yang said opening the door

Ruby grabbed a hold of Yang's arm "Yang you just got out of the infirmary and you don't even have any leads"

"I don't care I'm still going!" Yang yelled escaping Ruby's grasp

Ruby turned to Weiss who was sitting on her bed cleaning Myrtenaster "Weiss can you please help me"

Weiss sighed "just leave her alone Ruby if she wants to risk her life for the one she loves then let her"

Weiss' comment caused Yang to stop in her tracks and storm up to Weiss "what was that ice princess?"

Weiss looked up into Yang's "it's pretty obvious that you are in love with Blake and that is why your in such a hurry to find her"

Yang looked at Weiss in shock thinking about what she just said. After a few minutes Yang sat on Blake's bed with her face in her hands

Ruby sat beside Yang and rubbed her back trying to comfort her "is it true Yang…do you love Blake?"

Yang lifted her head up and looked at Ruby and nodded "I fell hard Ruby I just love everything about her like how her ears twitch when ever she hears something or when the wind blows against them and the way she goes along with my puns and jokes…she's just" Yang grinned "purrfect"

"Really Yang in the middle of a confession you crack a pun" Weiss said coldly

"Face it ice princess that's just my style" Yang said smiling

Ruby hugged her sister "If you didn't crack a pun I would start to think that she wasn't my sister"

"Well you two sit there and hug I'm going to sleep because I'm exhausted" Weiss commented before crawling under her covers

Ruby let go of Yang "I think Weiss has the right idea" Ruby crawled into bed with Weiss wrapping her arm around the heiress "night Yang"

"Night Ruby" Yang replied before turning the light off and crawling under the covers of Blake's bed "oh and Ruby if you guys want to have fun make sure to use the pillow to muffle the noise" Yang said with a smirk falling asleep with the sound of her sister yelling at her for the comment.

The week passed by fast and it was not the weekend. Team RWBY minus Blake decided to go to Vale city to try and find any clues about there missing team mate

They walked around a corner and down one of the many streets of Vale when they ran into a familiar blonde haired faunas

"Hey Sun!" Ruby yelled getting the faunas' attention

Sun ran over to them smiling "Hey guys…where's Blake?"

Yang's smile turned into a frown "s-she's missing…"

Sun looked at them in shock "really!? By who?"

"Cinder" Ruby replied

"Do you have any idea where she could be-" Sun was cut off by the sound of glass breaking

They all ran towards the noise to find two people with brief cases full of dust

"Hey why are you stealing this dust!" Weiss yelled getting the attention of the two people in front of them

They both turned around and looked at the four of them. A man that looked about the age of 17 or 18 was dressed in black with a mask that went across is eyes and he had red that matched the color of his katana that was resting on his side. The other person beside him was covered with a black and white cloak who looked to be the same age as the man but slightly shorter. They had a mask that covered there face with the design of black eyes and nose and a red line that formed into a smirk. (sorry I'm not good at descriptions)

"Why does it matter to you" the red head said

"Because it belongs to my family's company" Weiss said readying her weapon

Yang stepped in front of Weiss "more importantly if your stealing dust then you must know where Blake is"

The man smirked "I do know where she is and so does my friend here but were not telling you" He looked at the clock that was in the store "It seems we've over stayed are welcome so we will be going now" without another word they were gone

After the events of today Ruby, Weiss and Yang went back to there dorms and talked about what happened tell they went to bed

"The next time I see those two I'm going to beat them tell they tell me where Blake is" Yang thought to herself before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
